Welcoming The Sunshine
by pink cerberus16
Summary: Inspired by the song Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada! R&R! love you all so much!


**Welcoming ****The**** Sunshine**

"Don't ever lie to yourself! I know you still!" Yuffie cried out in sorrow and her hopes broken. Vincent looked at her.

"…I know what exactly I'm feeling right now." he tried to calm her.

"Meanings…?"

"About Lucrecia…I'm…"

"Vincent I tell you something you are really blinded by her beauty."

"…What?"

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

"You always mentioned that she's beautiful and all that,you didin't love her seriously. You don't love someone just because they had a good appearance you know."

Vincent froze at her words. It's like stabbing him right in his heart.

"I guess you got guts Yuffie" he told the princess.

"To love someone is hurting you know that"

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

"Have you love someone lately?"

"Not lately,I always loved him since I met him."

"………Who?" Vincent tried to hide his curiosity.

"……Aw,what does it matters to you?" Yuffie blushed,her voice sounded weak.

He smirked. At the moment he felt that he was the one,but then no.

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do._

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

"So? You still love her right? If yes,then…please leave."

"……Why?"

"Because you're hurting me even more."

He knew what she meant…although she's trying her best to hide it.

"Yuffie,I…"

"…?"

"How do I say it…"

"……………???"

"I love you,Yuffie,more than anything."

_'__Cause__ I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

"You…serious?" she just couldn't trust.

"I'm not lying. I never want to"

Yuffie lowered her head,as she felt tears falling down.

"I don't know what to say…" she muttered. She looked up at him once again and she finally said.

"I love you very much."

He smiled and without any words he kissed her.

_I __wanna__ stand with you on a mountain_

_I __wanna__ bathe with you in the sea_

_I __wanna__lay__ like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me._

"It's as if I'm the happiest person in the world now." she reminds.

"Same here."

She smiled again,full of happiness. At last he could be happy. Although she never expect that she's the one who'll make him. She felt his human hand joined with hers with love.

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it standing right before you_

_All that you need will slowly come_

Then the cool breeze blows as it welcomed the dawn.

"It's the most beautiful dawn I've ever seen." Said Vincent as he kissed her soft hair.

"Because you're seeing it with me right?" she said with a wink,trying to assured him that she was not joking.

"Everything will be nice if I'm with you"

Yuffie could only chuckled as he grabbed her chin and his lips kissing hers again.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA TWO DOIN' HERE?!" Barret yelled.

The two lovers parted. Blushing deeply and terribly.

"It's—"

"Vincent what did you just do?" Cloud cut Yuffie's line.

"…Kiss her."

Yuffie slaps her forehead. 'My Gawd…' she thought.

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do_

_I __wanna__ stand with you on a mountain_

_I __wanna__ bathe with you in the sea_

_I __wanna__lay__ like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me._

"Oh…that's…nice." The ex-SOLDIER said,blushing in embarrassment.

The new couple just smiled happily.

**A/N: hey! Here's some bonus ****again****,my**** conversation with my 'sister' ****a.k.a**** bluevalen666,btw she has not registered ****yet,lol**

**bluevalen666: "Sis! So…which one is the son of a bitch?"**

**Me: "…you can say both because both of them fucked ****the her****Lucrecia****)"**

**Bluevalen666: "Oh…damn."**

**Me: "huh?"**

**Vincent: "drop ****those stupid conversation**** about my sin."**

**Me: "It's you that always saying: 'I must fucking atone.'"**

**Vincent: "…I don't use the F word there."**

**Me**** and my sister laughed.**

**Lol,so**** that's about ****it,oh**** yeah flames are accepted because…yeah y'all know I'm still a student and not even 20 ****yet,so,please**** reviews…**


End file.
